


[VID] Found Family

by VielMouse



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Doggos - Freeform, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VielMouse/pseuds/VielMouse
Summary: Though far from home, LeBeau keeps love alive through his found family, food, song, dance... What's a boy in love (with life) supposed to do? Set to "Oh L'amour" by Erasure (Carsten Kroeyer Mix).
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Louis LeBeau, James Kinchloe & Louis Lebeau, Louis LeBeau & Hans Schultz, Louis LeBeau & Marya, Louis LeBeau & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	[VID] Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Though "Oh L'Amour" is supposed to be about unrequited love, I hope the video turns it into an uplifting message about chosen family. Comments, including constructive criticism, are welcome. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or music and make no money from this; it's just for fun.


End file.
